The Royal Affairs
by dotdedo
Summary: To avoid the wrath of Anduin's father, Wrathion and him continue their relationship in secret. With ideas of a female consort to hide Anduin's secret, will King Varian notice his son's lies?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"Father, I'm just telling you how I feel." Anduin persisted. They were fighting, again. Even though the two had a close bond, there was only one thing the two would stop talking to each other over; Wrathion. It was no secret to. Varian knew very well that Anduin and Wrathion had a... romantic bond. However there was just a couple of problems. 1. It was not exactly possible that Anduin and Wrathion could produce heirs. 2. Varian was EXTREMELY homophobic 3. Wrathion belonged the most hated dragon flight in all of Azeroth; The Black Dragon Flight. It was not like it Wrathion _wanted _to be Deathwing's son. However, too their knowledge, Wrathion was the last and the only black dragon to be uncorrupted. Anduin had meet him in The Tavern of The Mists, located in a remote area of Pandaria. Wrathion had shown the young prince the secrets Pandaria held, and encouraged him on his quest to tap the healing powers in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms.

"We are not having this discussion, Anduin. Their is plenty of _female_ suitors who will be glad to marry you." Varian roared. By his expression, he would of made any normal citizen of Stormwind die of fright. Only Anduin and few others were used to Varian's extreme facial expressions.

"Those suitors just want me because I'm prince of Stormwind."

Varian leered at his son. Anduin was suddenly reminded why people nickname his father Lo'Gosh, after the great wolf spirit.

"Mother woul-"

"THAT. IS. _ENOUGH_!" Varian roared, making a nearby guard physically jump. Anduin had said too much. "I do not want to hear anymore about this dragon, _again_, understood?" Varian growled.

Anduin simply nodded, not managing to look his father in the eye. Varian left the room, leaving Anduin alone. He too also left, to the throne room. He was glad his father was not there.

In the throne room was King Genn Greymane, one of his father's closest friends. Greymane was once the king of a city named Gilneas, until it was taken over by the Forsaken. The older man glanced at Anduin. "What's bothering you, Anduin?" He asked. "I heard your father raise his voice."

"It's about Wrathion." Anduin admitted. Greymane was one of the few that knew about Anduin's relationship. His father did not want it announced to the public.

Greymane nodded, "Should of known."

"I just don't know what I should do." Anduin asked

Greymane paused, in thought. "Well your father will shut up about it if you courted a female suitor." However he held a certain smirk and winked. "I know a certain well-respected lord with a single daughter."

'_Crowley's daughter?_' Anduin thought. "You know, Genn, I think you're right."

"Well of course I am." He laughed.

That night, Anduin had a talk with Wrathion. Once in a while they would have these secret meanings. Not only because they were hiding from his father, but the Horde would bitch if Wrathion, who was neutral, spent so much time with the Alliance. Wrathion's dark hair and skin contracted against Anduin's blond hair and light skin. Although Anduin was older, Wrathion was significantly taller than him. They had met in the prince's bedroom, making sure they were talking quietly so that no one else would hear. Besides, if anyone did come near, Wrathion's dragon senses could detect them before Anduin could.

"Wrathion, this can't go on any longer you know." Anduin told him.

"What? About your father?"

Anduin nodded. "But I think I have a plan."

"Let me hear it."

"I marry a consort. Then, while my father is happy, we can still be together." He explained.

Wrathion explained "Well if it makes you happy, then I will be happy." The younger prince said giving his boyfriend a hug.

"Thank you, Wrathion."

As Anduin got ready to go to bed, Wrathion shifted into his dragon form. His dragon form showed his true age, three years old. Even though his human form appeared twenty in human years, his dragon form was still a young whelp. When he became an adult, he should be as large as Onixa, or even his father, Deathwing. Kind of ironic Stormwind hung Onixa's decapitated head just outside the trade center and half of Deathwing's severed chin. Now here was Anduin with the last of the black dragon flight.

Wrathion cuddled up next to Anduin as they fell asleep. He would not be able to stay long, but at least long enough for Anduin to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all your support! :D Also, I just noticed I forgot about Anduin's limp in the first chapter, my bad. This is sometime after path 5.1: Landfall by the way.**

Anduin's plan of a fake suitor seemed like a good idea, however there was only one problem; He would have to talk a suitor into agreeing with his plan. Genn Greymane hinted Lorna Crowley, because she was one of the few who knew of his relationship. The more Anduin thought about it, it made sense. Lorna was of royal blood, the daughter of the popular Lord Darius Crowley. She was also the Commander of the Gilneas Liberation Front.

He found her in the library of Stormwind Keep, she was reading a small black book. She was wearing her dress she often wore casually back in Gilneas with her red rose. Lorna was one of a handful of Gilneas survivors whom was not affected of the worgen curse. However, her father was less lucky.

"Hello, Lorna." Anduin said, leaning on his cane slightly. The cane was a result of his accident with Warcheif Garrosh Hellscream and the divine bell. Anduin had tried to stop Garrosh from using the mystical bell from controlling the continent. Instead, the orc had broke the bell, causing it to fall on the young prince and scaring his leg badly. The Horde briefly presumed him dead from the incident, it was a miracle he had survived.

Lorna looked up at the prince and closed the book. "Hello, Anduin. What's up?" She asked.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere a little more private."

They went to his bedroom, there Anduin described the entire situation between him, Wrathion, and his father. Lorna listened carefully and came to her decision.

"Well, I will do this for you. You are one of my closest friends, I know your feelings for Wrathion and your fathers dislike of it. If it will make you happy, then I will do it. I know what it's like to have to leave someone you love." She said. Lorna ended with a certain sadness in her eyes. "However, if we do this, your father will get suspicious if you suddenly came out today that you chose me as your suitor." She said.

Anduin never thought about that. "Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"We have to act like we show interest in each other first. Then be courting, and so on." She said.

Anduin nodded "I like that." He replied.

"Wrathion won't get too jealous would he?" Lorna joked.

"Oh he will deal." Anduin laughed. Of course Wrathion would get a little jealous. He acted tough, but there was part of him that whined about almost everything. In a cute way.

"So, Limpy, would you care for a date back in the library?" She teased.  
"Nicknames already? Really?"

Lorna just replied with a laugh.

In the library, Lorna suggested a game she would play with her old friend Liam Greymane back in Gilneas, before he was murdered by Queen Slyvanas. In the game, you had to go to the romance section and pick out a book by random. Open it up to a random page and read out aloud everything on the page. The player who refuses to read out their page first, loses. Anduin lost many times. When he did read something out loud, Lorna complained he was whispering. Giggling like two idiots, they were finally interrupted by Varian.

"Greymane told me there was a bookworm infestation." He said.

"Sorry, father." Anduin replied, trying to hide back childish laughter and appear more serious. Lorna helped him stand up and retrieved his cane for him "It's a game Lorna wanted to play." Anduin said.

However Varian did not seem angry. "I see." He said.

"It was fun, Anduin, I'll see you tomorrow." Lorna said, leaving the room.

Varian waited till Lorna left. "You never held interest in Crowley's daughter before." He noted.

"We were just having a bit of fun." Anduin said

"Well, I have some business to do before bed, son." Varian said, leaving the library.

Anduin went back to his bedroom. He lied on his bed and rested his eyes. He heard the sound of Wrathion flying into his window. He must of not gone back to Pandaria yet. Anduin then felt something cold and wet next to his face. Anduin did not open his eyes yet. "Wrathion," He calmly said. "What did you put on my pillow?"

"Dinner," Wrathion said.

Anduin opened his eyes and sat up. On his pillow was a headless snake. Anduin took a deep breath. "Wrathion... this is a dead snake."

"No, it's dinner." Wrathion replied with a big smile. He was serious.

Anduin rubbed his face. "I'm not hungry, I already ate. Just... get rid of that when you leave, okay?"

"So, how did it go?" Wrathion asked, changing the subject.

"Lorna agreed, but she said we have to act like we're building up a relationship first, so people won't notice." He said.

"Well, that's good. I'm just happy to see you happy, young prince."

"I know."


End file.
